


Türchen 14 - Leslie und die Quarterbacks

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo ist Quarterback, Held der Schule, Frauenschwarm und Leos Liebhaber. Er hat alles voll im Griff, aber dann kommt Leslie und Leslie ist anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 14 - Leslie und die Quarterbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Für rapskolben. Highschool-AU... Mh. Da kenne ich mich überhaupt nicht aus, außerdem fällt mir bei Schulgeschichten ziemlich wenig ein. Aber dann bin ich einfach von dem ausgegangen, was ich kenne und bei dem Umfang meiner Football-Trikot- und T-Shirt-Sammlung war es naheliegend, mal im Football-Bereich zu überlegen... :D

**Wortzahl:** 4038  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

„Also, denk an deine scheiß Deckung, Mo. Hörst du?“

Mo nickt. Natürlich hört er. Alles andere wäre kein gutes Zeichen für sein Gehör – er kann Brian schlecht überhören, wenn der in sein Ohr brüllt. Sein Trainer ist der Meinung, dass solche Gespräche die Spieler noch mal ganz besonders aufpeitschen. Na ja, wenn er meint. Mo ist bei den Spielen aggressiv genug, da sind sie sich einig und das reicht. Deshalb kann Brian so viel schreien, wie er will.

„Feiner Junge.“

Damit – und mit einem festen Schulterklopfen – entlässt Brian ihn und Mo kann den Weg zur Kabine alleine weiter gehen. Also, fast alleine. Ein paar seiner Teamkollegen tun es ihrem Trainer gleich, klopfen ihm auf den Rücken und murmeln ihm etwas zu. Am nächsten Wochenende steht das Spiel gegen den Tabellenführer an und einigen Leuten hilft es scheinbar, große Reden zu schwingen.  
Mo ist da nicht der Typ dafür. Er hat gerade eben noch eine Extrarunde eingelegt, er verzichtet schon die ganze Woche über auf Süßigkeiten, das muss reichen. Wird auch reichen. Verdammt, er ist gut, so richtig gut. Das Stipendium hat er nicht bekommen, weil er so nett gelächelt hat und er ist auch nicht umsonst der Superstar der Schule.

Denn der Superstar, das ist er. Scheiße, er hat einfach alles richtig gemacht. Quarterback des Football-Teams zu werden war nicht leicht, aber er hat es gepackt – er hat sich seinen Thron erkämpft.  
Natürlich genießt er seinen Platz nun. Hat er sich auch verdient, findet er.

Endlich hat er den Kabinengang erreicht, die ersten Spieler kommen ihm schon entgegen. Mo hat sich etwas Zeit gelassen und das wird nun ganz deutlich.  
Allmählich lockert er seine Schulterpolster, er legt seinen Kopf erst auf die linke, dann auf die rechte Seite und nimmt mit Genugtuung das leichte Knacksen wahr. Den Feierabend hat er sich jetzt ganz klar verdient.

In der Kabine bekommt er noch einmal zwei gut gemeinte Ratschläge zum bevorstehenden Spiel, dann geben Greg und Michael den Blick auf die anderen Leute im Raum frei.  
Mo kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Leo erblickt, der auf der Bank, vor einem leeren Spind, sitzt und ihn unschuldig anlächelt. Eigentlich hat er ja hier nichts zu suchen – er ist zwar auch ein Spieler, sogar ebenfalls Quarterback, was Mo sehr sympathisch findet, aber eine Stufe unter ihnen. Sein Nachfolger, wenn man so will.

Während Mo hinüber zu seinem Platz geht, zieht er sein Trikot über den Kopf, die Schulterpolster folgen. Freiheit, endlich. Beides wirft er erst einmal auf die Bank, dann holt er sein Handy aus der Tasche und überprüft seine Nachrichten.

Ah, wieder einige Meldungen aus der Lerngruppe. Am liebsten würde Mo ja aus dieser Gruppe austreten, um von den unzähligen Nachrichten verschont zu werden, aber er braucht ganz dringend die Infos, die dort geliefert werden. Alternativ müsste er den Stoff, den die Lehrer vorgeben, büffeln und... nein, lieber lauter Mitteilungen aus der Lerngruppe. Die bereiten den Stoff schön auf – so, dass Mo ihn problemlos auf einem Spickzettel unterbringt.

Natürlich auch die obligatorischen Nachrichten von Mitch und Tony, zwei seiner besten Freunde. Normalerweise sind da auch noch Nachrichten von Steve, der ihr Quartett komplettiert, aber der hat ebenfalls gerade trainiert – er spielt Safety in Mos Mannschaft.  
Sie haben keinen besonderen Draht – also einen, der sich von dem zu Mitch und Tony unterscheidet – zueinander, obwohl sie beide im gleichen Team sind. Dazu sind ihre Positionen wahrscheinlich zu verschieden. Während Mo für die Feinarbeit und Taktik zuständig ist, ist Steve schlicht und ergreifend ein Rammbock.  
Ein guter Rammbock, immerhin.

Und dann ist da noch die Nachricht von Bella. Sie möchte sich nachher unbedingt mit ihm treffen. Wie er es immer sagt – bei ihm läuft alles wunderbar.  
Tut es wirklich. Okay, würde man seine Eltern fragen, würden sie seine Schulnoten bemängeln, aber er selbst findet, dass er da wirklich das Nonplusultra herausholt. Verglichen mit seinem Aufwand sind seine Noten echt gut und auch unter normalen Gesichtspunkten sind sie ausreichend. Was will er mehr?  
Quarterback, Mann. Geile Freunde, die jeden Scheiß mitmachen. Und eine Freundin, die ebenfalls alle Erwartungen erfüllt. Cheerleader, lange blonde Haare, wie es sich eben gehört.  
Ja, es läuft richtig gut für ihn.

Okay, Bella will ihn nachher sehen, dann ist das auch geklärt und sein Tag wurde gerade eben noch einmal etwas besser. Mit einem Schmunzeln steckt er das Handy weg und zieht sich fertig aus, um endlich unter die Dusche zu können.  
Als er zurückkommt, ist die Kabine so gut wie leer. Nur noch Leo ist da.  
Sahnehäubchen.

„Sie sind alle weg.“

Damit beantwortet Leo seine unausgesprochene Frage. Scheinbar sind keine Spieler mehr unterwegs, sie sind ungestört. Hervorragend.  
Sieht auch Leo so. Er steht auf und geht langsam auf ihn zu. Mo bleibt dort stehen, wo er ist, und wartet ab. Dauert auch nicht allzu lange – Leo hat es eilig, ungefähr so eilig wie er und er kann seine Ungeduld nicht verstecken. Bei ihm angekommen, finden Leos Finger sofort zu Mos Handtuch, er löst den Knoten, schiebt es von Mos Hüften und lässt es neben sie fallen.  
Ja, so mag er das. Und Leo weiß das ganz genau.

Mo hebt seine Hand, er lässt sie in Leos dunkle Haare gleiten. Für einen Moment halten sie inne, sehen sich nur in die Augen. Dann zieht er Leo zu sich, so ruckartig, dass er fast schon gegen ihn fällt. Ihre Körper – sein nackter und Leos angezogener Körper – prallen aufeinander, ihre Lippen mit einer winzigen Verzögerung ebenfalls.

Das ist etwas, was sein Leben ebenfalls rund macht: Die Sache mit Leo. Mo kann nicht mehr sagen, wie lange das mit ihnen schon geht und wie genau es nun angefangen hat, aber inzwischen hat es sich so eingespielt, dass sie sich regelmäßig in der Kabine treffen und...

Leo löst sich von ihm, er lässt sich langsam auf die Knie sinken. Sein Grinsen verschwindet, als er seinen Mund gegen Mos Leiste presst und sich dort in Schneckengeschwindigkeit, also unerträglich langsam, entlang küsst.

Es ist eine Konstante, gewissermaßen. Egal, wie oft er die Freundin gewechselt hat – und er muss zugeben, dass sein Verschleiß in letzter Zeit ziemlich hoch war -, die Treffen mit Leo haben immer stattgefunden. Gibt niemanden, der sich so gut bei all dem, was sie miteinander tun, anstellt wie Leo. Selbst die als Schulschlampe verschriene Ashley hatte es nicht so drauf wie Leo.  
Er ist so richtig geil auf einen Kerl. Und ja, ihm ist bewusst, dass das nicht ins perfekte Bild des Muster-Quarterbacks passt. Aber solange niemand davon weiß, ist alles im Reinen – eine Affäre gehört einfach dazu und Mo ist mit seiner Affäre voll und ganz zufrieden.

Dann nimmt Leo seinen Schwanz in den Mund und sämtliche Gedanken an Vorgaben, Erwartungen und Vorstellungen sind verschwunden.

~*~*~

„So eine radikale Veränderung wäre nicht nötig gewesen, damit ich bemerke, dass du beim Frisör warst.“

Mo legt den Arm um Bella, zur Begrüßung will er sie küssen. Doch sie dreht sich so abrupt weg, dass er nicht einmal mehr ihre Wange erwischt.  
Ist sie jetzt beleidigt? Völlig überzogen, findet er. Verdammt, er war echt nett – er hat ja noch nicht einmal das gesagt,was er sich wirklich gedacht hat.

Mo findet ihre neue Frisur hässlich, sie entspricht nicht seinen Vorstellungen. Und das hätte sie wissen können, man muss sich ja nur seine Exfreundinnen ansehen, damit man weiß, welche Vorstellungen er hat. Sie hatten alle lange blonde Haare – und nicht so wie Bella jetzt eine Frisur, bei der die Haare knapp unter den Ohren enden.

„Wir sollten uns trennen, Mo.“

Ach, das schon wieder. Dann hat er also gar nichts Falsches gesagt, er war einfach von Anfang an unten durch – schon bevor er hier aufgekreuzt ist.

„Schon wieder das Drama bei den Cheerleaderinnen?“  
„Mh. Ja.“

Das kennt er schon. Irgendetwas ist da im Gange, irgendein Kleinkrieg unter den Cheerleadern, und er will es gar nicht verstehen, aber ständig trennen sich seine Freundinnen deswegen von ihm deswegen.  
Sollen sie doch, wenn sie meinen. Gibt noch genügend andere und bis jetzt war keine es wert, sich groß über die Trennung zu ärgern. Vor allem jetzt, wo er gerade von Leo kommt, ist ihm die Trennung von Bella absolut egal.

Mo nimmt den Arm von ihrer Schulter, er schubst sie leicht weg.

„Na, dann. Adios.“

Nett braucht er ja jetzt nicht mehr zu sein. Sie ist schließlich nicht mehr seine Freundin.

~*~*~

Die Trennung von Bella wird ein paar Tage später erst recht irrelevant. Dann wird nämlich eine neue Mitschülerin vorgestellt. Leslie.  
Leslie, Mann. Leslie ist der Hammer. Groß und schlank und sie könnte problemlos Model werden, wenn sie nicht überzeugte Cheerleaderin wäre. Sie war an ihrer alten High School wohl ganz groß mit dabei im Cheerleader-Team und auch hier wird schnell klar, dass sie bei den Hupfdohlen eine große Rolle übernehmen wird. Natürlich ist auch sie blond, natürlich steht sie sofort auf Mos Liste.  
Und natürlich lässt sie sich auf ihn ein. Alles andere wäre ja gelacht.

~*~*~

Alles war gut, bis Leslie kam.

Leo hasst sie. Irgendwie hat er schon vom ersten Moment an gefühlt, dass sie nichts gutes bedeutet, er hatte gleich ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Dabei sah sie anfänglich nur danach aus, als wäre sie eine weitere Tussi auf Mos Liste und damit auch auf Leos persönlicher Abschussliste.

Leo mag Mo. Er hat ihn nicht umsonst vor einer Weile in der Kabine angesprochen und ihn dann einfach geküsst. Nicht nur die Mädchen finden, dass er richtig attraktiv ist, Leo ist auch ihrer Meinung. Deshalb wollte er ihn unbedingt und nachdem er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass Mo ihn ständig ansieht, wie er sonst höchstens Mädchen ansieht – und das auch nur am Anfang, sie nerven ihn nämlich schon nach kürzester Zeit -, musste er den nächsten Schritt gehen, einfach mal etwas wagen.  
Es war eine gute Entscheidung. Wenn man auf Männer steht, hat man hier – in der Schule, sogar in der ganzen Stadt – nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten. Es gibt zwar einen Schwulenclub hier, aber der ist mehr berüchtigt als berühmt. Leo hat keine Lust, sich irgendwelche Krankheiten einzufangen, deshalb geht er dort nicht hin.  
Dafür treibt er es mit Mo. Ihre kleinen Treffen in der Kabine, manchmal auch an anderen Orten, je nachdem, wie es sich ergibt, sind genau das, was er braucht. Einfach nur ein bisschen Sex – dass Mo richtig heiß ist und sie sich gut verstehen, wenn sie sich unterhalten, ist ein zusätzlicher Bonus.

Mit der Zeit war das aber nicht mehr genug. Mo ist voll eingespannt, er pendelt hin und her zwischen Schule (nicht dass er da viel tut, aber er muss halt hin), Training, Freunde, Familie, Leo, Weiber... Oft genug war Mo ziemlich gehetzt und das nahm ihren Treffen ein wenig den Reiz.  
Das ist natürlich der einzige Grund, warum Leo Mos Weiber nicht ausstehen kann. Das zwischen ihnen geht nicht so tief, dass er eifersüchtig auf sie ist.

Leo ist jemand, der anpackt. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, dann ändert er es. Ihm passen Mos Freundinnen nicht, also entsorgt er sie.  
Was das angeht, ist er erschreckend perfide. Für jede Freundin fällt ihm ein neuer Plan ein, jedes Mal sind sie extrem wirksam und wenn sich das so langsam bei den Cheerleadern herumspricht, wird Mo es immer schwerer haben, eine von ihnen zu bekommen. Scheinbar geht es sogar schon los – er hat mitbekommen, dass sowohl Jessi als auch Tina ihn verschmäht haben. Brave Mädchen.

Aber dann kommt Leslie und bevor sie von den Problematiken rund um Mo als Freund erfährt, ist sie auch schon mit ihm zusammen.

Es ist nicht nur das, was sie so anders, so unerträglich macht. Seine Pläne ziehen bei ihr nicht.  
Während es bei Bella genügt hat, ihr einen Kaugummi in die Haare zu drücken und ihr zu versprechen, dass mehr davon kommt, wenn sie sich nicht von Mo trennt, reagiert Leslie überhaupt nicht darauf, dass er ihr Oberteil im Vorbeigehen mit einem schnellen Scherenschnitt so aufschneidet, dass die ganze Schule ihren BH sehen kann.  
Während Anne sofortige Trennung geschworen hat, als Leo ihr in der Cafeteria einen Frosch auf den Schoß gesetzt hat, wirft Leslie ihm die Schnecken, die er in mühseliger Kleinarbeit auf dem Schulhof gesammelt hat, ins Gesicht.  
Während es bei Angelica nur ein paar böser Zettelchen am Spind bedurfte, steht Leo nach einer ähnlichen Zettelattacke bei Leslie vor seinem völlig verschmierten Spind. So etwas passiert sonst nur den größten Opfern der Schule, verdammt.

Leslie wehrt sich. Nach kürzester Zeit läuft zwischen ihnen ein richtiger Kleinkrieg.  
Und Mo bekommt wie immer nichts davon mit. Er hat seine Beziehung mit Leslie, er treibt es mit Leo, für ihn ist alles im Reinen, den Kleinkrieg bemerkt er nicht.

Es ist Zeit für andere Maßnahmen, findet Leo. Die Notlösung sozusagen, die Atombombe in seinem Waffenarsenal. Das letzte Mal hat er sie bei Ashley benutzt, bei der er immer die Befürchtung hatte, dass sie sich beim Sex besser anstellt als er. Sie musste die Schule verlassen, nachdem langsam durchgesickert ist, dass sie regelmäßig mit mehreren Lehrern geschlafen hat – er wusste wirklich nicht, dass das die Wahrheit ist, echt nicht! War im Nachhinein aber echt gut, dass sich seine erfundenen Gerüchte als wahr herausgestellt haben.  
Ein Schulverweis wäre auch seine Traumlösung für Leslie. Doch dann kommt sie ihm zuvor.

~*~*~

So, jetzt nur noch die Bücher in den Spind werfen und dann ab nach Hause...

Es ist spät, außer Leo dürfte so gut wie niemand mehr im Schulhaus sein. Putzfrauen vielleicht noch – und sein Mathelehrer, der ist ja der Grund dafür, dass er so lange hier bleiben musste. Musste ihn erst noch zusammenstauchen, weil Leos Leistungen nicht so sind, wie es sich der werte Herr Lehrer vorstellt. Der hat wohl nichts besseres zu tun und/oder schlechten beziehungsweise gar keinen Sex mit seiner Frau.

Ganz alleine ist er dann doch nicht. Als er gerade seine Bücher verstaut, hört er Schritte im Gang.  
Das Schicksal hasst ihn. Es ist Leslie.

Sie kommt gerade scheinbar vom Cheerleader-Training – Leslie bleibt gerne immer etwas länger dort, das hat Leo inzwischen erfahren. Ihre Haare sind zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der natürlich trotzdem noch perfekt sitzt, an ihrem rechten Arm baumeln ihre silbernen, raschelnden Pompons. Dann hebt sie den Kopf und sieht Leo.

Leo zieht instinktiv den Kopf ein. In der direkten Konfrontation hat er etwas Schiss vor Leslie, das muss er zugeben. Sie ist ein Stück größer als er, sogar ein Stück größer als Mo – was findet Mo so toll daran? - und er agiert lieber im Versteckten.  
Verstecken, das ist jetzt nicht möglich. Gibt keinen Schutz hier im Gang, er ist Leslie ausgeliefert. Und verdammt, das ist er wirklich – kaum hat sie ihn erkannt, richtet sie sich auf, die Erschöpfung ist plötzlich verschwunden und sie stapft, so sehr man das als dünne Cheerleaderin eben kann, auf ihn zu.  
Scheiße.

„Leonardo!“

Noch mehr scheiße. Er weiß nicht, wie sie es mit ihrem hohen Stimmchen schafft, so bedrohlich zu klingen, aber sie kriegt das richtig gut hin.  
Mh, wenn er seine Tasche schnappt und rennt... Da könnte er eine Chance haben. Sieht aber beschissen aus, wenn er vor einem Mädchen davonläuft und wenn sich das herumspricht, ist er am Arsch. Also lieber stehen bleiben und der Dinge ausharren, die da kommen. Er ist Football-Spieler, er bekommt das schon hin.  
Leider wirkt Leslie im Moment gefährlicher als als die dicken, massiven Gegenspieler, die ihm bis jetzt begegnet sind.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?“

Was?  
Leo kommt nicht dazu, seine Frage auszusprechen. Leslie ist bei ihm angekommen, sie lässt ihre Tasche neben ihm auf den Boden fallen.

„Alter! Ich dachte, du bist halt ein Kumpel von Mo, der es nicht verdaut, dass sein Kumpel auch noch andere Dinge im Kopf hat als Zocken und Scheiße bauen. Aber ich habe euch heute Mittag gesehen und...“

Sie ringt nach Worten, gibt Leo damit die Möglichkeit, über das, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hat, nachzudenken.  
Heute Mittag, Mo... Ah, ja. Sie haben sich ein bisschen unterhalten. Ist jetzt nichts besonderes – ihr Verhältnis zueinander besteht nicht nur aus Sex, sie... Sie ticken halt gleich. Quarterbacks und so. Also nichts besonderes. Ist auch nicht so, dass jeder von ihnen denkt, dass sie sich hassen.

„Ihr seid total ineinander verliebt, ey.“  
„Was?“

Also, das ist eine Schlussfolgerung, auf die wäre er nicht gekommen. Mo und er... Nein, Mann. Dazu steht Mo viel zu sehr auf Frauen. Bisschen vögeln, bisschen fummeln zwischendurch geht, aber mehr ist da nicht.

„Ja, klar! Wie ihr euch anguckt!“  
„Leslie, wir sind nicht-“

Da ist er gekommen, der Hinterhalt. Leslie hat ihn in Sicherheit gewogen und nun schlägt sie zu.  
Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Sie haut ihm die Pompons um die Ohren.

„Sei ruhig!“  
„Okay, okay! Hör' auf!“

Es wirkt tatsächlich. Leslie lässt von ihm ab, dann lehnt sie sich an die Spinde, als hätte sie ihn nicht gerade verdroschen. Sogar ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Du bekommst ihn, Leo.“  
„Ich will ihn gar- Hör' auf!“

Das Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen, als sie den Arm mit den Pompons wieder sinken lässt. Nun hat sie ihn dort, wo sie ihn wahrscheinlich haben wollte – gefügig und unterwürfig.  
Leo ist gerade völlig überfordert. Was will Leslie? Warum ist Mos Freundin der Meinung, dass er sich Mo angeln soll? Vor allem Mos Freundin, mit der er seit einer Weile einen Kleinkrieg führt?  
Leslie lässt ihm keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

„Sei mal ehrlich. Was ist das mit euch? Und denk' dran...“

Wie können silberne glitzernde Pompons so bedrohlich rascheln? Langsam glaubt Leo an einen Zauber, der sowohl auf Leslie als auch auf ihren Pompons liegt. Beides wirkt, obwohl eigentlich echt harmlos, verdammt gefährlich.  
Leo hat Schiss, so richtig.

„Wir treiben es manchmal miteinander.“  
„Und?“  
„Mehr gibt’s da- Leslie! Mehr ist da wirklich nicht!“  
„Und was willst du?“

Sein Blick huscht zwischen den Puscheln und Leslies Gesicht hin und her. Sie hat ihn in eine Ecke getrieben. Wenn er jetzt das falsche sagt...  
Leider weiß sie, was die Wahrheit ist. Sie weiß, dass er gegen jede Freundin, die Mo anschleppt, ankämpft, sie weiß, dass er Mo manchmal zu lange ansieht und jetzt weiß sie auch noch, dass er sich von ihm vögeln lässt.

„Ihn, irgendwie.“

Resignation. Mehr ist das nicht. Dann sagt er halt das, was sie hören will.  
Es hilft. Nun wirkt Leslies Lächeln tatsächlich fast schon freundlich.

„Okay, dann sollst du ihn auch bekommen. Wir sorgen dafür, dass du ihn bekommst.“  
„Wir? Wieso -“

Wieder hebt sie ihren Schlagarm, doch diesmal lässt Leo sich nicht unterbrechen, das muss er jetzt loswerden.

„Was soll das, Leslie?“  
„Du willst ihn. Du bist in ihn verliebt und er in dich. Und ich habe Bock darauf, Amor zu spielen.“

Amor... Alles klar.  
Natürlich klingt die Idee, dass er aufhört, eine von Mos Freundinnen zu bekämpfen und stattdessen gemeinsame Sache mit ihr macht, echt gut. Aber das ist Leslie und wenn die ihm einen Keks anbieten würde, würde er den sofort wegwerfen, weil die Gefahr, dass er vergiftet ist, echt hoch ist.  
Mos Freundin, Mann. Mos Freundin, die weiß, dass er gegen sie kämpft und versucht, sie loszuwerden. Die soll ihn plötzlich mit Mo verkuppeln wollen? Alles klar.

„Ich vertraue dir nicht. Was ist, wenn das nur eine Masche ist?“

Da ist sie wieder, die alte Leslie. Ihr Grinsen wird spöttisch.

„Ich bin nicht sooo scharf auf einen Kerl, der scheinbar nur dann einen hoch kriegt, wenn er es mit einem Kerl treibt. Vertrau mir. Besiegen kannst du mich eh nicht, weiterkämpfen bringt also auch nichts. Entweder Kooperation oder Untergang.“

Also, wenn er die Wahl hat... Dann würde er am liebsten nach Hause. Das hier überfordert ihn gnadenlos. Leslie ist plötzlich völlig anders zu ihm und ein Teil von ihm möchte tatsächlich, dass das echt ist, ungespielt, keine Falle.  
Sie sieht ihm seine Zweifel offensichtlich an und das ist noch eine überraschende Tatsache.

„Leo, sind wir uns doch mal ehrlich... Mo ist ein totales Arschloch. Hast du mal gesehen, wie der seine Freundinnen behandelt? Unterlegene Weiber, schöne Zierde, Gehirn und Charakter Nebensache. Er ist ja das Wichtigste. So etwas brauche ich nicht.“

Das klingt absolut nachvollziehbar. Nur halt nicht nach einer, die mit Mo zusammen... ist. Sie ist es immer noch.

„Warum hast du dich dann noch nicht von ihm getrennt?“  
„Ich habe ihn nur behalten, weil es so lustig war, mit dir zu streiten.“

Und noch ein überzeugendes Argument, vor allem aus seiner Sicht. An ihrer Stelle hätte er auch keinen Bock gehabt, auf ihren Kleinkrieg zu verzichten.  
Was ihn so wirklich überzeugt, ist die Tatsache, dass Leslie eine Kämpferin ist. Verdammt, sie ist jetzt noch in der Schule, weil sie – wie immer – beim Training überzogen hat. Sie tut so viel dafür, um ihren Traum zu erfüllen. Da passt es auch perfekt dazu, dass sie den Kampf nicht aufgibt, obwohl ihr das, worum sie streiten, mittlerweile egal ist.

„Und wieso hast du dich überhaupt auf ihn eingelassen?“

Es ist nicht nur die Frage, warum Leslie, die so strikt gegen Kerle wie Mo ist, sich auf ihn eingelassen hat. Ein bisschen schwingt da auch die Sorge mit, dass Mo anfangs nett zu ihr war und sich dann als Arschloch herausgestellt hat. Das könnte ihm auch passieren, wenn er sich auf ihn einlässt – scheiße, Leslie hat ihn schon so weit, dass er wirklich darüber nachdenkt, sich auf ihn einzulassen.  
Ihre Antwort ist pragmatisch und damit gleichzeitig auch echt beruhigend.

„Es war ganz praktisch. Damit habe ich hier gleich mal klargestellt, wer ich bin und wen ich haben kann. Auch wenn Mo durch seine ewig wechselnden Freundinnen seinen Wert immer mehr senkt. Das hat er dir zu verdanken, oder? Die Mädels aus dem Team meinten, ich sollte mich von Mo fernhalten, wenn ich nicht Ärger mit dir bekommen will.“

Ihr Grinsen ist es, was Leo wirklich überzeugt. Es ist... anerkennend, irgendwie. Er hat ja schon in der letzten Zeit gemerkt, dass sie sich echt ähnlich sind und wenn sie auf der gleichen Seite stehen, könnte das eine richtig gute Sache werden.

In diesem Moment beschließt Leo, sich auf Leslie einzulassen.

~*~*~

Schon von weitem sieht Leo das gesprayte 'Schwuchtel' auf seinem Spind – das Hellrosa ist auch kaum zu übersehen. Leslies Handschrift, ganz klar – wörtlich und auch im übertragenen Sinne, das ist eine Aktion, wie sie nur von Leslie kommen kann.  
Wie immer sieht man erst, wenn man fast schon direkt davor steht, das kleine 'Lieblings-' darüber.

Leo öffnet seinen Spind, ihm fällt ein Zettel entgegen. Krumme Ränder, kariert, der kann nur von Mo sein.

'Willst du mit mir essen gehen?

o Ja  
o Pizza  
o Burger  
o Sushi

Ich liebe dich ♥'

Lächelnd faltet er den Zettel wieder zusammen und schiebt ihn in seine Hosentasche. Bis vor einer Weile wusste er das noch gar nicht, aber er steht echt wahnsinnig auf diese Zettelbotschaften. Es berührt ihn irgendwie im Herzen, in seinem Spind Nachrichten von Mo zu finden und ebenso gerne wirft er ihm welche ein. Da ist es auch egal, dass an den Rändern von Mos Nachrichten manchmal noch Zahlen erkennbar sind, weil er dafür ein Stück von einem Mathe-Blatt abgerissen hat.

Leslie hatte recht. Als er aufgehört hat, Mos Freundinnen zu bekämpfen und stattdessen um Mo gekämpft hat – mit Leslies Hilfe, zugegebenermaßen -, war es echt einfach, ihn zu erobern. Mo hat einfach nur einen Denkanstoß gebraucht und schon hat er gemerkt, dass Leo es war, der seine ganzen Freundinnen verjagt hat, somit also um ihn gekämpft hat, ohne dass er jemals etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Und was viel wichtiger ist: Er hat erkannt, dass er Leo die ganze Zeit über mochte und auch immer noch mag, während ihn seine Freundinnen nach kürzester Zeit nervten.  
Leo hat um ihn gekämpft und wurde letztendlich belohnt.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr – verdammt, es ist Zeit, Mo holt ihn gleich ab. Doch zuvor muss er noch etwas erledigen.  
Er schnappt sich die Spraydose aus seinem Spind und geht damit hinüber zu einem Spind ein paar Türen weiter – Leslies Spind. In ganz großen Buchstaben sprüht er 'Lieblingstussi' auf ihre Spindtüre.


End file.
